


The Mysterious Texter

by Sassy_Sam_i



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Puns, Cat Puns, F/M, Humor, Identity Reveal, Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Sam_i/pseuds/Sassy_Sam_i
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette has been distracted quite often lately, and Alya takes a notice and interrogates her. Marinette keeps texting this mysterious person, and is taking noticeable risks. In other words, Ladybug won't stop texting Chat. Reveal fic. Relationship ensues. Akuma fights too! Summery kind of stinks, but I hope that you will check it out anyways!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Talks

Marinette was sewing a new skirt to wear, when Alya arrived at her house.

“Hi Marinette!” she yelled cheerfully up the stairs from the bakery.

“Hi Alya, I am just trying to finish up this skirt here. I will be with you in a second!” Marinette tied off the end of the thread.

Alya’s head popped into her room, “That’s okay Marinette, you’re mom let me up.”

The pair laid down on Marinette’s bed, Marinette had gone straight home from school to work on her skirt, which was unusual. On a normal day, Alya and Marinette waited for Adrien to leave, before they each found their way home.

“Did you see Adrien’s new jacket today?” Alya asked eagerly, waiting to see Marinette’s reaction, testing her.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, it was great,” she still sounded distracted.

“I knew it!” Alya accused. “You have been distracted all day, and you just proved it!”

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked, now paying full attention of their conversation.

“Adrien didn’t wear a new jacket today, and normally, you would have noticed that in a millisecond! Now, tell me, what is really up?”

Marinette sighed, “I guess that I can’t hide anything from you, can I?” Alya gave her a look, “Fine,” Alya squealed.

“Spill!” she patted the blankets and grabbed a pillow, making herself comfortable on Marinette’s bed.

“There, well, there’s this guy-”

Alya cut her off with a squeal, “It’s Adrien isn’t it?!”

Marinette looked down at her hands, “Well, it’s not really-” Alya cut her off again.

“It’s not Adrien? Girl, you better tell me all about this guy right this very instant! I can’t believe that you didn’t tell me about this! You have some explaining to-”

“Alya,” Marinette sighed, finally cutting off her rant for once, “what do you think I was trying to do?”

Alya’s mouth dropped open into a slight ‘o’ shape.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Now, I met this guy, a while back,” Alya looked ready to interrupt, until Marinette gave her a look. Alya raised her arms up in surrender. “You see, we sort of hit it off, and hung out. Of course, like any good thing, it had to end.” Marinette sighed.

“Then what?” Alya leaned into Marinette’s story.

“Well, we said goodbye to each other, but we sort of forgot to get each other’s contacts.”

The way Marinette said that made it sound more of a question. Marinette hated that she had to lie to her friend, but knew that she couldn’t tell her the truth.

Alya groaned loudly, “I can’t believe you, possibly the best thing that’s happened to you, to get you over Adrien, and you forget to get his damn cell-phone number!”

“Hold on a second! I wasn’t finished, we ran into each other recently, and we hit it off again. He then asked for my number, he said that there were so many fakers out there, and that he didn’t want to lose the opportunity to get my number again. So we exchanged numbers, and have been texting since.”

Alya sighed and looked over at Marinette. Marinette stared back, “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You are so lucky! That’s so romantic! I wish someone liked me, I mean you have people just falling all over for you, first Nathaniel and now this mystery man,” she said frustratedly.

“Oh Alya,” Marinette hugged her, “I love you, but you are so blind! Nino has been falling all over you ever since you met in grade one!”

Alya scoffed, “No way, I don’t believe you.”

Marinette laughed, “Don’t pretend I don’t see you texting him all the time, who knows what you guys are always talking about, maybe I should take a look sometime,” she hummed and then winked at Alya. Her face grew bright red.

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about, Nino and I only text occasionally,” Marinette raised her eyebrows, “Okay, a little more than that, but either way, he isn’t interested in me!”

“You know da Nile isn’t just a river in Egypt,” Marinette laughed at the pun she made, while Alya sat unamused.

“I am not in denial!” she huffed.

“That’s only what a person in denial would say.” Alya mumbled some choice words, Marinette always forgot that her friend could go from one to ten real quick; one moment she’s gushing about her Ladyblog, and the next, she gets mad, and the Hulk comes out, swearing like a sailor.

“You know,” Marinette pretended to ponder, even putting a finger on her chin, “Nino has been dropping hints for you since the first time he knew what his feelings were.”

“No way,” Alya continued to deny everything.

“Yeah way, he always seems to pair with you doesn’t he? You both somehow wrote the script together, suspicious hmm?” she prodded.

Alya blew a raspberry. She wasn’t very convinced, but Marinette had her like a fish on a hook.

“Maybe you should meet him, confess your feelings to him. Ask him to go out for coffee or something, I’m sure he would say yes.”

“Oh boy, the rolls sure have reversed,” Alya snorted, and pondered it for a moment, or at least pretended that she hadn’t decided in the first second that Marinette mentioned it. “I think I will. Marinette, would you mind if I went now?” she said eagerly.

Alya quickly changed to a cool demeanor, “I mean, you kind of have me hyped up on this idea, so I might as well see it through, you know see how it plays out.” She started to pack up her stuff. Marinette realized that she wasn’t listening and added something in.

“Oh yeah, no problem, as long as you don’t mind my jumping off this balcony in my Ladybug transformation to meet my mysterious texting buddy who really is just Chat Noir, my partner. But, that’s fine, go off into the world, date Nino, get married, have kids,” Marinette finished off, but Alya was already halfway to the door.

“Great, thanks Marinette! See you later!” Alya was already out the door, she hadn’t heard a single thing that Marinette had uttered.

Tikki flew out of her purse, “Don’t you think that was a little risky? Actually, a lot risky?”

“I knew that she wasn’t listening. The second that I said Nino, she zoned out,” Marinette replied.

“She really likes him then,” Tikki’s laugh tinkled through the room like a little bell.

Marinette smiled, “Yeah, she does.”

“So, are you going to text Chat now?” Tikki pried.

“You know, I think I will.”

\---

That night Marinette texted Chat until the sun started to rise, she smiled, and then decided that she should try to get a couple hours. She texted him one last time.

_**LB:** Goodnight, or should I say good morning, my silly kitty. Sweet dreams xoxo_


	2. Danger Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Here’s a new chappy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: bruh, I own nuthin’

* * *

 

Marinette woke to a dreadful tugging at her hair.

“Ow ow ow!” she sprung up from bed, trying to see if she was laying on it.

A squeaked apology came from next to her ear.

“Tikki? Why did you have to wake me? I was having a nice dream,” Marinette grumbled out.

“Were you dreaming about Chat again?” Tikki giggled.

“I was not dreaming about Chat! Nor have I ever dreamt about him!” Marinette huffed.

 “Uh huh,” Tikki teased, “Then how come I always wake in the middle of the night to ‘Chat! Oh Chat! I adore you!’” Tikki dodged a zooming pillow, but continued anyways, “‘Oh Chat, I love you! I only wish you could know me as Marinette also,’” Tikki finished with a fit of giggles.

 Marinette grumbled lowly under her breath.

 “What was that?” Tikki asked faking innocence.

 “I said, ‘Look who’s getting broccoli for breakfast, no cookies for you!’”

 Tikki gasped, “You wouldn’t!”

 Marinette smiled, “Try me,” even though the pair both knew that she wouldn’t deny Tikki her cookies.

 The two both looked at each others’ attempted intimidating faces, and burst into laughter. Tikki’s bell sounding laugh chimed through the room.

 Sabine’s voice rang into Marinette’s room, “What are you laughing about sweetheart?”

 Marinette scrambled for an excuse, “Umm, just uh- a joke! A joke that uh-” she looked around and spotted her phone, “Alya sent me! Haha, she is _always_ sending me dumb jokes.”

 “Oh really? You two are so funny,” she called out. Marinette wiped the accumulated sweat from her forehead.

 

Marinette whispered over to Tikki, “I’m going to hop in the shower, then we can head to school.”

 Tikki looked like she was going to say something, and then decided against it and instead joked, “Yeah, you really need it.”

 Marinette stuck out her tongue and closed the door to the bathroom, successfully completing her sassy and dramatic exit.

\---

Marinette was drying her hair with a towel, and humming a song that Alya had shown her, “Alone Together” and exited the bathroom.

Tikki was flying around the room spastically.

Marinette looked at her in wonder. “What in the world are you doing?”

“Oh, I knew I should have told you. We are so late!”

“Late for what?” Marinette wondered aloud. Then it dawned on her. “Oh no! School!” Marinette panicked.

She quickly dressed, grabbed her purse, threw Tikki in, and flew down the stairs.

“Bye Mom, bye Dad! I have to go!” she bolted towards the door.

“Wait! Take a pastry first!” Sabine tossed a raspberry turnover, which Marinette easily caught.

Then she ran.

\---

Marinette burst into the classroom, red faced from running all of the way to the school.

Everyone turned and stared at her, making her even more red, and it wasn’t from all of her running.

Marinette’s head swiveled to the teacher, “I am sorry that I’m late, I-” she cut herself off, realizing that she really didn’t have an excuse. She had slept in, not that late, but late enough, and couldn’t really say why.

She scratched the back of her head as her face turned even redder. The teacher turned to her, “It’s alright Marinette, as long as you don’t make it a habit.”

The young girl scuttled to her desk, bright red.

As her class continued on, Marinette sat with her head down, waiting for the attention to draw away from her.

After what seemed like ages to the blushing girl, the whole class was paying attention, at least most of it was.

Alya turned to Marinette, “Why did you arrive so late?”

Marinette replied simply, “I overslept.”

Alya rolled her eyes, “That is quite obvious Miss The Buttons On My Coat Are All Wrong. Now, why did you sleep in so late? It’s not like you.”

Marinette avoided the question again and quipped, “I was tired.”

Suddenly Alya’s eyes widened and she gasped, catching the attention of Nino and Adrien, who subtly listened in. “It was that mystery boy again wasn’t it?” she received no answer, but already knew that she was correct. “How late did you stay up texting him?” Alya whisper yelled.

Marinette blushed some more. “I-”

Alya cut her off, “You stayed up all night didn’t you? And that’s why you are late!” Marinette lifted her finger to her lips, because by the end of Alya’s rant, she was basically yelling.

“Alya and Marinette, you must stop talking. If you wanted to have a social hour, perhaps you should have arrived earlier to school,” she gave a pointed look to Marinette, who looked down at her desk, suddenly finding her nails to be of great interest.

“Now, back to class.” Marinette was so tired that she couldn’t even find it in her to care. She zoned out the next second.

A text came in.

**_CN:_ ** _Hey babe. :-* what’s up?_

Marinette texted back immediately, excited to be disobeying the rules. She might finally stay awake!

**_LB:_ ** _ugg. I am so glad you texted! School has been torture! My teacher keeps droning on and on and on! hbu?_

Alya saw Marinette typing and tried to subtly look over.

**_CN:_ ** _Same, I stopped listening like hours ago._

Marinette wasn’t surprised in the least. Her teacher looked up, and she hid her phone. The sneaky girl lifted her pencil over the blank page of her notebook, and swirled her pencil around a bit, just above the paper.

**_LB:_ ** _Yeah you kept me up almost all night_

At this Alya raised her eyebrows.

**_CN:_ ** _I’ll do it again if you’d like ;)_

Alya’s eyebrows lifted much higher, she turned her head to Marinette, ready to give her quite the talking to. The girl opened her mouth, but wasn’t able to say anything because right at that moment, their teacher turned and said, “You better not be thinking about talking Alya!”

**_LB:_ ** _You silly kitty! I have been falling asleep since I got here!_

Marinette smirked at her friend for getting caught.

**_CN:_ ** _Yeah, one of the girls in my class came in late too_

Marinette laughed silently at the coincidences in their lives.

**_LB:_ ** _I got here late too, so I can’t say much 0.o_

**_CN:_ ** _Oh, My Lady is taking some risks isn’t she? Such a naughty girl ;)_

Marinette raised her eyebrows this time. She had heard (seen) lots of flirting, but not any puns. She decided to say as much, ignoring his “naughty girl” comment.

**_LB:_ ** _You know, so far you haven’t uttered a single cat pun._

**_CN:_ ** _Fur real?_

She could basically picture his smirk, and smiled at the thought.

**_LB:_ ** _There’s my handsome hunk :]_

Marinette decided to play along with all his flirting. It wasn’t like she disliked it, in fact, she secretly liked it a lot.

**_CN:_ ** _Oh, nicknames now… let me think of one._

His message came in.

**_LB:_ ** _Ok. I’ll be waiting._

She had waited for maybe two seconds before it arrived.

**_CN:_ ** _You shouldn’t have to wait long my meow-velous mamacita_

Marinette giggled behind her hand. Adrien and Nino turned around. Her eyes widened, and she pretended to be taking notes again.

**_LB:_ ** _You are funny my bad-boy._

**_CN:_ ** _I know my angel of sunshine_

She liked this little game, but was running out of ideas fast.

**_LB:_ ** _I think we might have to stop soon, I’m almost out of ideas._

**_CN:_ ** _What do you mean my delicious darling? You are the one who always has ideas_

**_LB:_ ** _Fine, but the last one. My Dark Knight._

In front of her, she heard Adrien make a little noise. Marinette was not expecting what came in.

**_CN:_ ** _That’s fine with me, My Lucky Lady ;*_

Marinette laughed, the sound passing her mouth even though she didn’t allow it to. She covered her mouth with her hand, not believing what just happened. She had laughed, but as the class was all staring at her, including her teacher, it didn’t seem as funny anymore.

“Marinette, would you like to share with the class?” her teacher pestered, completely finished with her misbehaving.

“Umm, well,” she stuttered, she could feel her face heating up and her stomach twisting. “You see, Alya! Yeah, Alya, just told me a joke.”

“Oh yes?” her teacher spoke not believing a thing that Marinette said. “Why don’t you share this joke with us?”

The whole class held her breath, and the only thing running through Marinette’s head was _My Lucky Lady._

“W-well, what do you call a pile of kittens?” she awkwardly waited for class to say something, but no one said anything; everyone just stared.

Adrien answered, thank goodness, “What?” He was actually interested in her joke too, he loved cat jokes, and had a feeling that it was a pun.

“A meowntain,” Marinette finished without stuttering and smiled.

Adrien laughed, he would have never guessed that Marinette liked cat puns too. The young boy then remembered that he had told that joke to Ladybug a little while back, in fact, a couple hours ago when they were texting before they went to bed.

Soon the whole class started laughing. Some laughed because it was a funny joke, and some laughed because they thought it was absolutely terrible. Chloe was the only one not laughing, Sabrina, and even the teacher were laughing too.

Marinette let out a quick breath of relief, that had almost been disastrous.

Once the class finished laughing, their teacher turned back to Marinette, “Now, on a normal day, I probably would’ve let it slide Marinette, but you have been out of it all of class. I know that you have been texting this whole time. Alya hasn’t talked to you since I told her not to.” She looked at Alya sympathetically, “And Alya, you are not quite as subtle as you think you are. You have been looking over at her phone quite a bit as well.”

Alya looked shocked, she thought that she had been pretty subtle.

“You know the rules, Marinette. Hand over your phone.”

Marinette obliged, but looked very nervous. What had she typed again? She couldn’t remember, and her hands were getting a bit clammy.

“Alright, where should I start from?” the teacher asked, sounding almost evil to Marinette’s poor ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe I feel so evil right now. I hope that you like it! Don’t be afraid to leave kudos, comments, and other things! I love them!


	3. Secrets

_ “Alright, where should I start from?” the teacher asked, sounding almost evil to Marinette’s poor ears.  _

She lifted up Marinette’s phone and scrolled up. “My, my. You had quite a busy night last night, huh? Is this why you were late this morning? Hmm?” she probed. 

Marinette looked down at her desk, not able to stand looking at anyone. 

“Why don’t we just start with what has been said today… hmm, you really did stay up late.” the teacher was just torturing Marinette at this point. Alya looked at Marinette in question. She didn’t understand why she was so nervous, it was only a couple embarrassing texts. 

“Alright let’s see, Marinette who were you texting?” Marinette gave no answer. “I see, it must be a boy then,” the class looked quite surprised. 

“I won’t postpone this any longer then. Marinette texted mystery boy ‘ _ Goodnight, or should I say good morning, my silly kitty. Sweet dreams xoxo’  _ and then again later, during class,” the teacher frowned at this. “Mystery boy texted, ‘ _ Hey babe, what’s up?’  _ with a kissy face.” At this, she shriveled her face, not expecting to be reading this. 

Adrien’s eyes widened, that sounded awfully familiar to him, but he was sure a lot of couples said things like that.

“Okay, blah blah blah, school is boring, blah blah blah. My! This is certainly something I wouldn’t have expected!” her eyebrows raised as Marinette ducked her head, and laid it down on the desk. 

She continued on with the seemingly endless torture, “Marinette texted, ‘Yeah, you kept me up almost all night,’ oh dear, and mystery boy texted a winking face back saying,” the teacher blushed a bit, “that he would ‘do it again if she liked,’ oh my, Marinette, I think that I will skip down to the last one, I have had enough of this.” She couldn’t look at the girl the same anymore. 

Adrien was sitting in his desk, shell shocked, as was the entire class. He didn’t even turn around to see Marinette’s reaction. Nathaniel was devastated, his Marinette had found someone, and it sounded pretty serious to him. 

Everyone stares at Marinette, and at this point, her face had rivaled the redness of a tomato. Her body felt warm, too warm. 

“‘That’s fine with me, My Lucky Lady,’” she hummed, “that’s a little strange. Anyways, now that that is over with,” she clapped loudly to get the attention of everyone in the eerily silent room, “let’s get back to class.” The teacher said in a false cheerfulness, she felt extremely awkward doing that. Never had she ever seen something that… interesting come from a text in school. 

Marinette groaned. “What is it Marinette, my class _too_ boring for you?” 

She spluttered about, her private conversation with Chat had just been blurted to what felt like the entire world. 

Alya was still staring at her, stumped, her best friend was quite the flirting type huh. She giggled, and Marinette’s eyes shot to her, shooting daggers. 

“Not one word,” she grumbled as Alya continued to giggle. 

Adrien finally braved looking around, and he stared at Marinette. She didn’t notice, too sucked into what happened. Adrien stared at her. Why hadn’t he noticed before, there were striking similarities.

Marinette didn’t feel much like texting chat anymore in class. She payed mild attention to the rest of class, and the bell rang to dismiss them. She had never left the classroom so fast in her entire life. 

She ran home to go eat her lunch, not wanting to go back to that danger zone.

* * *

When she got home, she ran into Sabine. “Sorry Mom, I’m a little out of it today.” 

“That’s okay sweetie, here,” she handed over a plate full of cookies, “take some of these up to your room.” 

“N-” Marinette started to say that, no, she wasn’t really hungry, but cut herself off. She had a brilliant idea. “Yeah, alright, thanks Mom!” she smiled and started to run up the stairs to her room. 

“Oh, and Mom?” she didn’t wait for an answer, “Can you tell Dad that I said hi?” she turned to go back up the stairs. 

She decided to ask her Mom something else, something that she figured would be happening quite soon. 

“Oh, and Mom?” she added and Sabine laughed. 

“Yes honey?” 

“Can Alya come over after school is out?” Marinette asked eagerly. 

“Of course she can! Alya is always welcome,” Sabine smiled and added cheekily, “Besides, she basically  _ lives _ here anyways.”   

The pair laughed, and Marinette finally made her way up to her room. 

She laid down on her bed, and almost instantly, a text came in, as expected. 

Marinette flipped her phone over, the thing that had caused all the trouble in the first place. 

It was a text from Alya this time. 

**_A:_ ** _ Hey, can I come over? Like after school?  _

Marinette knew it, she knew that she should get ready for a full-blown investigation. She replied immediately. 

**_M:_ ** _ Yeah, sure. I could use some friendly comfort.  _

**_A:_ ** _ I knew it, do you want me to come over now? _

Marinette thought about it. She sort of wanted to get some fresh air before getting back to the stuffy school. 

**_M:_ ** _ I’m fine right now, I am actually just planning on going outside for some alone time.  _

She waited for Alya’s text before she left. The young hero looked over at the plate of cookies. Tikki had eaten all but a half of a cookie. Marinette gasped, “Tikki!”  

Tikki laughed nervously, “I- umm, I was hungry?” she floated around Marinette’s head awkwardly. 

Lucky for her, Alya’s text came in. 

**_A:_ ** _ Okay, see you at school.  _

Marinette popped the half of the cookie in her mouth. 

“Alright Tikki! Spots on!”  

Tikki flew up into the earrings, and began to transform Marinette. 

Once she transformed, she climbed the stairs to her balcony. 

She attached her yoyo to a nearby building, and swung out into the air.

* * *

As Ladybug, she ended up looking out at the Eiffel tower, she sighed. 

“Tikki, what should I do? What can I tell Alya? Should I text Chat about it?” she barraged Tikki with questions. 

“Well,” a new, deeper voice butted in and Ladybug pivoted around, “I think that you really should talk to this paw-some guy.”  

“Chat!” she yelled excitedly. “You have no idea how excited I am to see you!” 

“Oh, My Lady! I missed you too, there were some strange happenings at school today,” Chat seemed to be arguing with himself on a subject. 

“Mine too, my teacher saw that I was texting you, and she read our texts to the class! It was so embarrassing!” Ladybug blushed at the memory. 

“She was all ‘Oh, you are so horrible. I can’t believe you talk to someone like this, blah blah blah, whine whine whine, poor innocent-’” she almost said Marinette, she went back to intimidating her voice with a high pitched squeal, “‘girl. So corrupted.’ It was horrible, and no one would stop  _ staring  _ at me!” Ladybug shuddered. 

“I bet you liked all of that attention, huh?” Chat smirked. 

Ladybug huffed, “Hardly. Everyone was staring at me. I could feel them all judging me! One of the guys in my class has, probably now had, a crush on me, and I couldn’t find the time before to tell him that I wasn’t interested,” she facepalmed. “He’s probably crushed. I should definitely talk to him after class.” 

“Is it-” Chat stopped, “Is it, you know, bad that he doesn’t have a crush on you? I mean you and I are dating now, right?” He looked so vulnerable at that moment, so Ladybug answered immediately. 

“Of course we are dating… unless you don’t want to,” the last part came out as more of a question, and Ladybug looked down at the ground and rubbed at the back of her neck. Of course he didn’t want to date her. Even as Ladybug, she was still plain old Marinette under her costume. 

Chat seemed to understand what she was thinking. “Who wouldn’t want to date someone as amazing as you?” he asked earnestly. 

Ladybug sent a half smile his way. Chat realized that she didn’t think of herself as amazing as he thought she was. 

“My Lady, you are brilliant, beautiful, funny, wonderful, strong, and a million other things,” he spoke trying to convince her; Ladybug still looked pretty skeptical. 

“Thanks Chat, you really do know how to make a girl happy,” she smiled at him, though not with her eyes. He wanted a real smile, so he decided to change that. 

“In more ways than one,” he winked as he joked with her. His efforts were awarded greatly, Ladybug smiled at him radiantly. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes and replied, “You silly kitty.”

The pair laughed for a second or two, but then Chat turned to Ladybug in all seriousness. “There is something that I need to speak to you about.” 

Ladybug, catching onto his tone, spoke equalling his seriousness, “What is it?” 

Chat decided that it was now or never, he took a breath and braved through. “I need to talk to you about who we are, outside of our masks.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading all! I hope you liked the chappy! Until next time my fur-st class readers!


	4. Can't Help Falling In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chappy! You can also find me on tumblr under sassy-sam-i

_ “I need to talk to you about who we are, outside of our masks.”  _

Ladybug looked at him and replied. “I have been thinking about the same thing. Since we are dating and all, I kinda was thinking about telling you.” 

Chat rubbed the back of his head, uncomfortable. “I don’t want you to reveal yourself to me, just because we are dating and stuff.” 

Ladybug laughed, and it rang out into the night, filling Chat with warmth. “It’s not just because we are dating, I’ve been thinking about it for a while actually. We have been working together for a long time, and I trust you with my life, now I want to entrust my civilian life to you. I want you to know me, all of me.” 

Chat was stunned speechless by her whole confession. 

Her eyes widened and she blurted out something else while blushing profusely, “I mean, only if  _ you  _ want to.” 

“I-” Chat was extremely surprised, “I- well, are you sure? That you want to reveal yourself? To me?” 

Fire went through Ladybug as he asked ‘to me’, like he was some low creature. Ladybug was beyond sure that she wanted to now. “I do, and only to you.” 

Chat sighed, “You really are purr-fect.” 

Ladybug blushed, face turning completely red. “I-I,” she changed the subject quickly. “Where do we want to do this?” 

The two thought for a moment, “Why don’t we go up the Eiffel Tower?” Chat suggested. 

“No, it will be too flooded with people during lunch time…” Ladybug pondered for a moment. “But do you know that secluded rooftop that overlooks the Eiffel tower?” 

“Oh yeah, for sure! That one house, with that one view,” Adrien drawled sarcastically. 

“The dark brown one?” Ladybug continued to describe it, “With the big windows in the front?” 

Adrien’s mouth dropped and he knew exactly what house she was talking about. “Oh yeah!” 

“Alright,” Ladybug laughed and reminisced, “Remember when I saved you after we were flown into the air by the Bubbler?” 

Chat smirked, “Oh yes, such close quarters. If you want to re-enact that, just give me the word.” He waggled his eyebrows, and snagged an arm around her waist. 

Ladybug playfully pushed him on the chest, feigning disgust, pretending to try to get away. The pair laughed joyously. “Yeah, I remember, and then I saved your silly butt from being a puddle on the sidewalk. What did I say again?,” she asked rhetorically, “Something like ‘testing the theory of cats always landing on their feet’.” 

“Yes yes, hilarious,” Chat said sarcastically. 

They stared at each other for a second, then both shouted, “Race ya!” 

Then the superhero duo swung and leaped out into the air.

* * *

Ladybug latched onto the tower, just as Chat jumped up. 

“Beat you!” they both yelled at each other. Ladybug’s hair fluttered around her face, and Chat couldn’t help but to notice how beautiful she was. 

“I totally got here first!” Chat puffed out his chest.

Ladybug scoffed, “In your dreams!” she poked him in the chest. 

“You are in my dreams,” Chat smirked as Ladybug’s eyes widened. 

“I-I” Ladybug couldn’t even make a sentence. Whenever he said things like that, she had no idea how to reply. He could be so cheesy, and yet so romantic at the same time. There was just something about him that just got to her.

Ladybug noticed how the sunlight just glowed off of his bright hair and gleamed off of his black suit, and she realized just how hot Chat really was. She was stunned, the young hero couldn’t believe that she had never noticed before; his broad shoulders, muscled, but not overly muscled, and man, was it getting hot?

Her cheeks must have been a little red, because Chat noticed and commented, “Like what you see My Lady?” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Ladybug coughed, trying to think of an excuse, not being able to come up with one, she went with the blatant truth, “Definitely.” 

Chat spluttered and the pair both blushed. 

They stared at each other and the air grew awkward as they both realized what was about to happen. 

“Are you ready?” Ladybug asked. 

Chat laughed at that, “I’m the one who should be asking you that. I’ve been ready since day one.” 

Ladybug giggled with him. “So, how do we want to do this? Count to three? Turn around?” 

Chat looked at Ladybug and leaned in to whisper to her. “I was thinking, something a little more…” he leaned in a little closer, lips brushing over hers as he finished, “romantic.”

Warm breath covered her face, and she was only aware of her and Chat. 

Ladybug gazed into Chat’s eyes, and they both seemed to have the same thought, and closed their eyes. 

Ladybug and Chat both leaned in the rest of the way. Their lips connected and lightning flew between them. Chat wound his hands around Ladybug’s waist, and pulled her impossibly closer. 

The pair’s transformation was released, Plagg and Tikki catching the hint. If anything, the two kissed harder, suddenly both nervous. The two both kissed one more time, lips swollen, and then slowly drew back for breath. 

They stepped back, and gradually opened their eyes. 

“A-Adrien?!” Marinette stuttered helplessly. 

“Marinette,” Adrien smiled at her, not surprised due to his recent revelation. 

Marinette’s mouth bobbed up and down as she tried to form sentences. 

“Marinette, there is one other thing that I need to tell you. I couldn’t tell you when you were Ladybug, because I didn’t, don’t,” he corrected, “want to lose you. Ever. You see,” Adrien fumbled awkwardly, “I sort of figured out who you were, before we took of our masks just now.” He rubbed the back of his neck, nervous for her reaction. What if she never forgave him? What if she hated Adrien and his model life? What if she couldn’t stand to see him anymore and broke up their relationship and partnership?

“I-I, Adrien?” she stared wide eyed. 

He laughed nervously, “Yeah it’s me Marinette.” Adrien covered the distance that they had separated themselves, and he touched her cheek gently. “It’s still me, Chat.” 

“B-but you-you’re A-Adrien!” Marinette was panicking, there’s no way. Her Chat,  _ her  _ Chat was the Adrien she had been so in love with, for so long. In her time of pining, her eyes had been opened, and she found Chat, and fell hard. Marinette had lost her interest in him, but not without a twinge of heartache. 

“Yes, I am,” Adrien was willing to help Marinette through this ordeal, she just was extremely surprised with it. He would be patient. 

“But, but I-” she furrowed her brows, “Chat, er, Adrien. I liked Adrien for so long, and I-I was less than invisible to you. And I-I fell in l-love with Chat, who was always there for me, always caring, always paying attention to me. Attention that I wasn’t used to having. Attention that I was very,  _ very _ , uncomfortable with for a quite a long time. And now, you-you’re him? Both of the people that I care for, one that I am so in love with, and one that I was so in love with that hurt me. I-I might need some time.” Marinette was breathing hard, so confused with what was happening. 

Adrien pulled her into his arms, “Shh, Marinette, it’s all fine now. It doesn’t matter to me how long it takes. I will stay by your side, forever. Je t’aime.” 

Marinette looked into his eyes with hope, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. When she had decided, Marinette returned back, “Je t’aime aussi. My Chat,” then she pondered for a second, and added, “my Adrien.” 

Adrien looked at her with adoration, “My Ladybug, my Marinette.” 

The two smiled at each other brightly, and embraced tightly. Adrien kissed Marinette on the cheek. “You are mine. My Lady, and My Princess.”

Tikki squealed and Plagg groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked the chappy all! Thanks for reading! Until next time my fur-st class readers!


	5. School's Out

This time, the two young superheroes both arrived late to class. 

The two were terrible disheveled, each with clothes and hair a complete mess from their earlier rendezvous. 

The teacher raised her eyebrows at the two. Not only was Marinette texting in class, but her and Adrien were  _ both  _ showing up late  _ together _ , looking like a mess. 

“I-uh-” Marinette stuttered, and Adrien cut in. 

“Sorry that we’re late,” he flashed her his award winning smile. 

Their teacher looked up at the ceiling in distress, “It’s fine, as long as you two don’t make it a habit.” She thought about it and decided to add, “And next time, try to clean up a bit.” 

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other, eyes widening, and their faces burned. 

Marinette ran to her seat, feeling Alya, Nathan, and everyone else’s eyes boring into her. 

Adrien sat down calmly, trying to uphold his nonchalant facade. Marinette could feel her hands starting to clam up. 

Alya raised her eyebrows at Marinette, ready for some serious explaining. 

Marinette leaned over and whispered, “I will tell you after school. You are still coming over right?”

Alya gave her a look, “Of course I am coming over! We need to have some serious talk! One second you can hardly talk to Adrien, and the next, you two are coming late into the classroom!” 

Marinette sighed, “I figured you would want to talk about some things.” 

Alya pursed her lips, “You betcha girl.” 

Class passed by slowly, and Marinette decided to text Adrien. 

**_MDC:_ ** _ Alya wants to have a talk with me after school… and I need to ask you something  _

**_AA:_ ** _ Well, I don’t think that we are far enough in our relationship to propose, but I would probably say yes anyways xoxo _

Marinette scoffed. 

**_MDC:_ ** _ In your dreams, I wanted to know if I could tell Alya about, ya know, us _

The thought flashed through her head, maybe that was a bit too bold. 

**_AA:_ ** _ You mean, like us? My Lady and your kitty?  _

Marinette freaked, that was  _ so  _ not what she meant. 

**_MDC:_ ** _ NO! Goodness no! I meant like me and you. Like our relationship… civilian wise  _

As she sent it, the teen wondered if calling what they had a relationship was not something she should've done. What if Adrien was just messing around with her? What if he didn’t actually like her? 

**_AA:_ ** _ I don’t mind you telling her about our relationship. But idk if Alya will want to hear about our moonlight meetings and romantic trysts; our long embraces, and our everlasting kisses.  _

He sent a face smirking to her. Marinette’s face turned red. 

The teacher looked over at Marinette. “Something the matter Marinette? Your face is awfully red,” her teacher commented. 

Marinette’s eyes flew up towards her. “Oh, nothing, just a little warm in here,” she lied. The flustered girl tugged at her collar. 

“Alright then,” her teacher noticed something else, “Nathan, please put away your sketchbook and pay attention.” 

A text came in. 

**_AA:_ ** _ She’s right you know. Your face is paw-fully red.  _

**_MDC:_ ** _ Yeah yeah yeah. Well, I will tell Alya about us. Adrien and Marinette, as long as it’s okay with you.  _

**_AA:_ ** _ That’s fine with me :]  _

Marinette sighed in relief. 

**_MDC:_ ** _ Wonderful, as ironic as it is, I hate keeping secrets from her.  _

**_AA:_ ** _ Ya, same. And I think u mean “won-fur-ful”  _

Marinette covered her mouth, hiding her smile. She let out an airy laugh and Adrien turned around to look at her. He smiled at her, and turned back around. 

**_AA:_ ** _ You know, you shouldn’t hide your smile behind your hand. It’s beautiful, you’re beautiful.  _

Marinette gasped lightly, and continued to blush. Adrien turned around to look at her again, and he smirked. 

Marinette decided not to reply, she was just plain old Marinette, not anything special.

* * *

Their class finally ended, and Marinette and Alya headed out. 

As the two approached the door, Adrien called, “See you tomorrow Marinette!” 

Marinette flipped around, surprised. She smiled back brightly and replied, “See you tomorrow Adrien!” 

Alya and Marinette walked out the door. 

Once they got maybe five feet from the door, Alya turned to Marinette. “What was that all about?” she accused. 

“That, is what I need to talk to you about,” Marinette began. 

“Oh?” Alya was a little confused, “I guess I am a little lost,” she said as the walked. 

“That’s why I am here,” Marinette stated as they continued to walk down the road. 

They strutted down the road in silence until they arrived at Marinette’s families bakery. 

Marinette grabbed the door and the little bell rang, and held it open for Alya. 

“Hi Sabine! We’re back from school!” Alya called through the bakery, and a few customers looked up. 

“Hi girls! Here, have some cookies!” Sabine offered a plate. 

“Oh gosh! Thanks Sabine!” Alya said graciously as she held the plate carefully. 

“Thanks Mom, we will be upstairs.” 

“Okay, I will be down here if you two need anything,” Sabine said. 

“Alright, will do Mom,” Marinette promised. 

The pair thundered up the stairs. 

When they got in Marinette’s room, the two plopped down on Marinette’s bed. 

Marinette hugged her cat pillow to her chest. 

“Okay, are you ready?” Alya asked, and Marinette nodded in response, “Spill.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short, but I hoped that you all enjoyed the chappy anyways! I hope you are all enjoying the story too! Until next time my fur-st class readers!


	6. Clarity

_“Okay, are you ready?” Alya asked, and Marinette nodded in response, “Spill.”_

Marinette twiddled her thumbs, “Well you see-”

Alya cut her off immediately, “Get a move on!”

Under her breath, Marinette mumbled, “Seriously, already? It’s been like what, two seconds?”

Alya raised her eyebrows expectantly. “Okay, I will go,” Marinette laughed, “All mighty impatient one.” She added a bow in for good measure.

“So you know the mystery boy that I have been texting all the time?” Marinette asked rhetorically, and didn’t wait for Alya to answer. She continued on, “You actually know him.”

Alya gasped, “Nathan? The mystery boy you’ve been texting is Nathan?!”

Marinette face-palmed, “Will you let me finish?”

Alya frowned, displeased, but nodded anyways. “It isn’t Nathan. It’s Adrien.”

Marinette’s best friend sat for a minute. Then she burst into laughter, gasping for breath, “You, you, are in a re-relationship,” she paused for breath, “with Adrien. Mari-Marinette, you can hardly even talk to him without stuttering!” Alya took short breaths, laughter still ringing through the room.

Alya turned to look at Marinette and her laughter stopped, the room seeming oddly quiet after her outburst.

“Oh my gosh,” Alya stared at Marinette’s tiny frame, “You’re serious.”

Marinette looked down at her lap, “As serious as ever.”

“Wow, I mean, just wow,” Alya said shell-shocked. “How did- I mean how did you even- relationship? How?”

Marinette giggled at her friends half completed sentences.

“We just ran into each other one day,” technically not a lie, Ladybug always went on patrol with Chat, “and I guess that we just sort of clicked. So, we finally exchanged numbers and started texting each other,” still not a lie.

Alya hummed in thought.

“So, then you guys got more comfortable with each other,” Alya said, but it wasn’t a question.

“Exactly, I’m so glad you understand,” Marinette sighed in relief.

Her friend tilted her head at Marinette and held out her hand, “Hold the phone, I never said that.”

Marinette held her breath. “So you two just started texting out of the blue and then immediately started dating,” Alya said skeptically.

Uh oh. Marinette hadn’t thought about that. “Well, he said t-that he had been mildly interested in m-me, and-and he wanted to get to know me, the real Marinette,” Marinette lied through her teeth. She hated lying to Alya almost as much as she hated lying to her parents.

“He said that he was ‘mildly interested’? Really?” Alya scoffed, “Sometimes I don’t know how you like that boy.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Adrien didn’t really say that he was mildly interested in me, but I don’t know, he kept texting me all the time, so he must have been.” Marinette added in lamely, “At least I guess so.”

“Wow, I never would’ve guessed with that boy, he always seems to have his head stuck in the clouds. Never thought that he would have an interest in anybody. Good for you two!” Alya smiled brightly at Marinette.

“Thanks Alya,” Marinette smiled back.

Her friend gave her a hard look, “But I swear if that boy hurts you I will break his pretty little face.”

Marinette laughed, she highly doubted that in a one on one Alya would be able to beat Adrien, his fencing and other skills would kick in.

“Okay Alya, but I think that I will be fine,” Marinette smiled.  

“That’s what they all say,” Alya grumbled.

Alya grabbed a cookie and stuffed it in her mouth.

She started to talk with the cookie still shoved in her mouth, “Mhffmhgm dmg uo ebbrem fadr afbrb?”

“Yes please, I would love some milk, thanks for asking Alya!” Marinette giggled as Alya scrunched her eyebrows.

Alya finished chewing and swallowed. She held up her pointer finger, “For one, there is no way that I am getting your ass some milk all the way in the basement, and for two, I said, what do you two even text about?”

Marinette groaned, avoiding the subject, “But I really want some milk.” She held out ‘milk’ making it super overdramatic.

“Don’t avoid the question Marinette!” Alya’s mouth dropped open in shock, “Unless you two text-” she paused and gasped, “You don’t text him things like _that_ do you?”

Marinette stared dumbly, “Huh?”

Alya rolled her eyes, “You know,” she whispered, hiding it behind her hand, “like sexting.”

Marinette blushed down to the roots of her hair, “No way!”

Alya sighed and wiped off nonexistent sweat from her forehead. “Thank goodness, that was a moment of panic!” Alya laughed awkwardly.

“Alya,” Marinette said simply, “you have a terribly dirty mind.”

Said girl opened her mouth to argue, and then closed it with a snap. “I guess that’s true.”

She flopped flat onto Marinette’s bed, square on her back.

Alya threw her arm over her eyes and said dramatically, “What has Nino done to me?”

Marinette said, “Made you fall in love with him.” She dragged out the ‘o’ in love and waggled her eyebrows.

Alya snapped up from her position on the bed and eyed Marinette, “I am not in _love_.”

Marinette laughed, “Oh, you so are.”

Alya threw one of Marinette’s pillows at her, and Marinette ducked to avoid it, causing her to fall off the bed.

Marinette landed with her back on the ground and her feet clinging to the bed.

The pair both started to giggle.

Marinette snatched the pillow off of the ground and threw it at Alya, catching her right in the face.

“Oh, it is on!” Alya shouted and the two jumped up onto the bed and hit each other with pillows over and over.

“You’ll never take me alive!” Marinette yelled back.

“Then I will just have to kill you first! Mwahaha!” Alya laughed maniacally.

Marinette nailed Alya again in the stomach, “Take that you fiend!” Marinette kept up on her attack, “Take this! And that! And this! And that!”

Marinette’s mom opened the door, “Marinette, you have a guest tha-”

Sabine looked at the pair frozen in their attacks. Marinette had a foot on Alya’s stomach, where she was laying down on the bed. Her arm was in the air, holding the pillow high up.

Suddenly, a blonde head popped around the corner.

“Umm, Marinette, some of your friends stopped by asking to see you,” Sabine said, not sure what else to say.

“Yeah, hi Marinette. Hi Alya!” said blonde spoke. A red cap and glasses also appeared.

It was silent for a couple tense moments, and then Marinette dropped the pillow on Alya’s face, foot still squishing Alya’s stomach in a victorious pose.

“Well, I am going to go downstairs. Behave you four,” Sabine called as she went down the steps from Marinette’s room.

“Hi Adrien, hi Nino,” Alya spoke first.

“Uh, yeah, hi Adrien,” Marinette blushed, “and, uh, Nino,” she added onto the end awkwardly.

Tension flooded the room, and Alya took it upon herself to break it.

She grabbed the pillow, from next to her head and threw it at Nino, who caught it.

“Oh, it is on like Donkey Kong!” Nino shouted.

“Loser has to be the other teams’ slave for a week!” Alya shouted.

“What? No way!” Marinette shouted and Adrien took the pillow from Nino, and smacked her with a pillow in the face.

“Oh, I am going to get you for that!” Marinette swung wildly.

Alya laughed, “It’s a deal then! Girls versus boys!”

Everyone grabbed a pillow off of Marinette’s bed and started to swing at each other.

Marinette spun around gaining momentum, and flung right at Adrien.

Alya did the same, smashing the pillow at Nino.

Adrien hopped onto Marinette’s bed and jumped up and off of the bed, hitting Marinette hard, knocking her off of her feet.

“Whoa!” Marinette yelped.

Adrien sprung quickly, scrambling to catch Marinette. He caught Marinette in a dip and said, “I think that I win.”

Adrien smirked at her showing his cheshire grin. Marinette blushed at their proximity. No matter what happened, and even though they had already kissed, she still felt flustered around him.

Alya however, had Nino cornered. “Ha, I win.”

Marinette spoke up, “So, it’s a tie.” She raised her eyebrows and smirked back as Adrien spluttered about.

“Not a chance! I won and Alya won; you are my slave and Nino is Alya’s,” Adrien smirked at finding a loophole.

“Yes!” Alya screamed. She sat down on the bed, “Grab me a cookie!”

“No way!” he replied.

“You have to! You are my slave! Mwahahaha!” Alya triumphed.

Adrien looked away from the pair, and back to Marinette. “And you are _my_ slave for a week.”

He smirked at Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, this was like a MAJOR change in plot, but I started writing, and then this idea just grew and grew, and I have no regrets. 
> 
> (I hope you liked it anyways) Until next time my fur-st class readers!


	7. I'm a Slave 4 U

After everyone had left Marinette’s house, looking very disheveled, Marinette sat down on her messy bed and heaved a sigh.

Tikki flew out from her hiding spot behind Marinette’s diary, giggling furiously.

“You-” Tikki gasped for breath, before continuing, “Your face! You should have seen your face! Priceless!”

Marinette scowled darkly at Tikki.

“You guys all are just too cute!” Tikki brought up her hands and gushed at Marinette again, and flashed her gummy smile.

“We-we are not,” Marinette denied profusely, shaking her head for emphasis.

Tikki smiled at her evilly, and crossed her arms. “You’re opinion doesn’t matter, you are part of the relationship,” Tikki explained, “And besides, who is being whose slave for a week? Hmm?”

Tikki waited for a reply, even going as far as putting her hand up to her ear. Marinette turned and crossed her arms, frustrated.

When she finally replied to Tikki, she tilted her chin up pompously. “There is no way that I am being his slave for a whole week,” Marinette uncrossed her arms and rubbed her temple. “Besides, who knows what he will make me do when he is Chat.”  Marinette shuddered.

Tikki looked at her, pouting, “But you promised.”

Marinette pondered a moment, placing a finger on her chin, “Actually, I didn’t do anything of the sort, Alya made the deal and I didn’t even agree to it.”

She crossed her arms, trying to make Tikki drop the subject, but the little creature continued on, ready to end the subject her own way.

“So what, you are doing it and that’s final,” Tikki bossed the young girl around.

Tikki snatched a cookie off of the plate. She chewed and spoke, little crumbs around her mouth, “We actually don’t have any more time to argue on this topic. You told Chat the other day that we were going to patrol tonight, like right now.”

Marinette whipped around to look at the clock. It read 5:36. The teenager flew off her bed, “We aren’t supposed to meet him now! We were supposed to meet him six minutes ago!”

Tikki flew over near Marinette’s head, “Tikki! Spots on!”

Once transformed, she leaped out into the night air. 

* * *

 Chat was sitting on a roof when Ladybug arrived.

Ladybug panted, slightly out of breath from her hurried trip.

“Sorry,” she gasped, “Sorry I’m late!”

Chat swiveled around, still sitting. His eyes brightened, and his whole physique lit up.   
He smirked at her, and Marinette braced herself for some commentary. “It’s fine,” he said and then added a coughed, “slave.”

Ladybug stilled her movements, scolding herself. She knew it was coming, “What did you say?”

He looked at her innocently, “I said ‘it’s fine’.”

Ladybug squinted her eyes at Chat, “After that.”

Chat smirked at her again, “Oh, slave? Yeah,” he waggled his eyebrows, “you are _my_ slave.”

She glowered at the smug look on Chat’s face.

Ladybug turned her back to him, “Let’s just go on our patrol.”

Chat raised one eyebrow, the week had started, and he only had six more days of this. Tomorrow was the weekend, and he was going to make the most of that. “Wait!”

Ladybug grouchily turned around, arms crossed; hip cocked. Chat‘s wandering eyes couldn’t help but notice that it made her look extremely amazing.

“What,” she grumbled.

“Come over here,” Chat wiggled his finger in a ‘come here’ gesture.

Ladybug turned around and crossed her arms, giving Chat the cold shoulder.

“Let me put it this way; come over here, slave,” Chat smirked triumphantly when he saw Ladybug’s back straighten.

She stiffly turned around, and took a very small step towards Chat. She sneered at him, she was going to fight him every step of the way.

“Closer,” Chat smiled, of course she was going to make this hard for herself.

“Closer,” Ladybug took another small step.

“Come on, come here!” Chat was tired of her silly games.

Ladybug stepped the rest of the way there. She looked at her feet, and blushed slightly at their close proximity.

Chat put his finger under her chin, and pushed her face up so that she was looking him in the eyes.

At this point the couple was breathing in the same air. Chat stared into the depths of Ladybug’s blue eyes. Ladybug stared back into Chat’s wild emerald green eyes.

“Marinette,” Chat breathed out.

“Yes?” Ladybug replied breathily.

The atmosphere was tense, and only building higher. The two just stared, and Ladybug’s eyes dipped down towards Chat’s lips. Chat’s eyes flickered down to Ladybug’s pale lips as well.

Ladybug could almost hear what Chat was going to say, just like in all of those cliché books and movies. She was ready. Ladybug prepared herself to kiss him, even expecting an order to do so.

She looked down at Chat’s lips again, hands getting a little clammy. Chat’s lips tilted up at the corners, Ladybug watched it all the way. She closed her eyes, puckering her lips a little.

“It’s time for us to patrol,” Ladybug’s eyes flew open in confusion. Chat spun around and flung himself onto the next roof over.

Ladybug stood dumbstruck. Her eyebrow twitched. There is no way, in a thousand years, no, a million years, that Chat would leave her waiting there; standing there, like an idiot, waiting for him to kiss her.

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish.

Ladybug shook her head and chased after her silly kitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's another chappy! I feel kind of evil leaving Marinette hanging... Anyways, I hope you liked it! Until next time my fur-st class readers!


	8. Hot for Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Just as the pair was passing the school, they saw devastation. Everything in the vicinity was shrunken to a small size. People were running around on tiny legs as they were the size of a regular person’s forearm. 

 

Chat knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help it. He burst into laughter. “Paris is full of leprechauns!” He chortled some more, “Looks like the Irish didn’t want them anymore!” 

 

Ladybug gave him a dry look. “Are you quite finished yet? This is serious!” 

 

She couldn’t help but crack a smile at the situation, and Chat’s face was priceless, ogling every passerby. 

 

The shrunken people crowded around the heroes, asking for their help to fix their  _ small _ problem. Ladybug was trying to hide a smile as best as she could when the citizens were talking, their voices were just so, so high pitched. Chat didn’t even try to hide his amusement, laughing at the whole situation. 

 

The akumatized person took notice of the crowd growing in size by the minute. She saw the two superheroes and raged. 

 

“I will not deal with anymore arrogant children!” she shouted. She added angrily, “Or adults! I’m tired of everyone’s supreme inferiority complex! Now they can all be insignificant in this world, tiny and useless!” 

 

The shrunken people shouted in fear as the woman flew over on what appeared to be a giant book. Proportions were just getting weirder and weirder now. 

 

Ladybug ducked as the book flew right over her head, nearly hitting her. Chat leaped out of the way just in time. 

 

“That was close! Can you imagine getting a papercut from that thing?” Chat shuddered. 

 

“No time! We have to get her! Where do you think the akuma is?” 

 

“You’re asking me?” Chat jumped to avoid a speeding paper airplane. 

 

The pages kept ripping right out of the book and forming ninja stars, paper airplanes, daggers, and a bunch of origami weapons right in front of their eyes. 

 

Ladybug jumped off of a wall, whipping her yo-yo to avoid getting nailed. She jumped up onto a parked car. 

 

Chat flipped up and down, waving his baton to knock away the surprisingly sharp weapons. 

 

Ladybug watched on with a keen eye at the scene. The akumatized person looked so familiar to her, but she just couldn’t place her. 

 

She watched on as the teacher took out what appeared to be a ruler and was shooting it at people, while her book was propelling weapons. 

 

Ladybug gasped as she saw a beam from the ruler hit yet another civilian, “Chat! Watch out for the ruler! That is what is making people shrink!” 

 

Chat had turned to listen to Ladybug and forgot to keep spinning his baton. A ninja star sliced across his cheek, and a dagger slashed at his thigh, catching him off guard. The young hero dropped to his knee from the burst of pain flooding up his leg. 

 

He felt something warm dripping down his face. Chat gently brought three of his fingers up to his left cheek, and looked down at the red on his gloves. 

 

“Chat!” Ladybug cried out. 

 

She realized that it was now or never, “Lucky charm!” 

 

Ladybug belatedly realized she still had no clue what to destroy to end this. A lighter dropped in her hand. Pretty easy this time to realize what to do with it. 

 

“Chat!” Ladybug caught said boy’s attention. “Can you distract her for a little while?” 

 

“Of course!” Chat replied, “Anything for you My Lady!” 

 

Chat charged up towards the villain, capturing her attention. 

 

Ladybug darted toward the book, she wasn’t using her yo-yo to avoid attacks from the book, and the weapons were slashing at her violently. 

 

She ran harder, and made it to the book. Ladybug fumbled with the buttons, trying to hurry as Chat was getting the full force of the attacks. 

 

Finally, as if sensing her desperation, the lighter granted Ladybug a small flame. She hurriedly shoved the lighter at the corner of the book. The paper caught quickly, and the book flopped uselessly onto the ground, dropping the woman hard onto the cement. 

 

“You are going to pay for that!” the woman turned toward Ladybug with a fire in her eyes. She whipped out her ruler and shot at Ladybug repeatedly. 

 

Ladybug flipped off of cars, streetlamps, and buildings, avoiding the beams of light. 

 

“Hey!” Chat yelled. “What am I? Chopped litter?” he was desperately trying to get the attention away from his Lady. 

 

“I will deal with you later, you tomcat!” the akumatized woman screeched. 

 

“Chat!” Ladybug panted. “Who does she look like?” 

 

Realization dawned on Chat’s face. “She’s one of the teachers at the school!” 

 

“You’re right!” Ladybug shouted, avoiding a beam narrowly missing her head. 

 

“You are wrong!” their teacher yelled. “I am Wickeducator!” 

 

Ladybug hopped out of the way again. She spoke to herself, “What does she teach? Think!” 

 

Ladybug’s eyes opened wide in realization. “Chat! She teaches science! Why didn’t I see it before!” Ladybug would’ve facepalmed if she had the time. 

 

Chat looked at her, not quite getting the memo. 

 

“Get the safety glasses Chat!” Ladybug called. 

 

“Oh!” Chat dashed after the Wickeducator. 

 

As he scrambled to catch up to the two, the Wickeducator cornered Ladybug. 

 

“I’ve got you now!” she laughed maniacally. She pointed her ruler at Ladybug and fired. 

 

“No!” Chat yelled. 

 

“Now, give me your Miraculous!” the Wickeducator said, trying to claim victory.

 

Chat ran over, finally catching up, and scooped Ladybug up. 

 

“I think it’s time we take a little cat-nap to regain our strength,” Chat joked, trying to make light of the situation, as he held a miniature Ladybug in his arms. 

  
  


Once the two had made their tactical retreat, Ladybug’s earrings beeped once more, and then she transformed back into Marinette. 

 

“You know,” Chat said, “I always wanted to hold you in my arms, but I didn’t mean it quite so literally!” 

 

Marinette’s mouth quirked up a little. Chat was relieved that Marinette could still smile at a time like this. 

 

Chat turned serious, “Do you think that you can still vanquish the akuma, even if you are small?” Chat looked nervous, he didn’t like this situation, not one little bit. Well, maybe one specific little bit he liked, Marinette looked absolutely adorable in her small state. 

 

Chat released his transformation, and somehow brought out cheese and cookies for all. Adrien scooped Marinette up into his arms, and she looked up at what seemed like a giant. 

 

Marinette looked deeply into his green eyes. “I think that we have to give it a try.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!


	9. The Scientist

Now fully rested, the two superheros were ready to get those safety goggles. 

 

It had only been about ten minutes, but the Wickeducator had reigned terror on innocent civilians that had been passing by. 

 

“Let’s go!” Marinette squeaked out to Tikki. “Spots on!” 

 

It was the first time Adrien had ever seen Marinette transform into Ladybug before. She flipped her hair out, and it began. Her earrings changed first. Ladybug then gestured at her eyes and her mask appeared, and she extended her arms and her suit started to materialize. 

 

Ladybug spun around, sparkles following the curves of her body to her toes. Adrien marvelled at her when she danced and finished with her kick. She looked amazing, and Adrien would’ve been intimidated, had she not been the size of his arms. 

 

Adrien clapped enthusiastically. “Bravo! Brava? Brava!” he cheered, and finished with a cat call. 

 

Ladybug curtsied, bowing her head, playing along with Adrien. She blew kisses away from herself and waved, giggling the whole time as Adrien hopped up and down, playfully catching all of her blown kisses. 

 

“And now for a real one My Lady!” Adrien picked up Ladybug, and puckered his lips. 

 

Ladybug hopped out of his hands and said, “I don’t think so! Plagg!” Ladybug called to catch his attention. “Claws on!” 

 

Plagg flew into Adrien’s black ring, which lit up a bright yellow, and he gestured over his eyes, his mask appearing after his fingers. He swiped on his ears and Ladybug stared, awestruck. Adrien crossed his arms in a ‘x’ shape, and opened his arms, lightning flying out past his fingers and down his muscular body. Ladybug glanced up and down the broad plains of his muscles, admiring his form greatly. Ladybug noted that Adrien was  _ cute  _ and hot, but Chat was  _ sexy _ and hot! 

 

Chat bent forward into a crouch, and then flung his arms back, puffing his chest out. His tail flew behind him, flapping wildly. The black dots and lightning followed his every movement, and Ladybug thought about how truly amazing her partner was. 

 

Adrien finished his transformation by clawing at the air and posing with his claws. Now it was Ladybug’s turn to clap. “Bravo!” she squeaked, “That was wonderful! I’m glad that we finally got to see each other’s transformations.” 

 

Ladybug put a finger up to her lips and Chat’s eyes followed it the whole way. She pretended to ponder, “But,” she teased, leaving Chat hanging for a second, “my transformation is way cooler than yours!” And with that she leaped off of the building and back onto the streets, keeping her eyes out for the building. 

 

Chat was left on the roof blubbering. He shook his head out of his thoughts, and followed Ladybug down. 

 

Ladybug was standing in her two feet of glory, when Chat landed beside her. “Paw-lease,” Chat said. “My transformation is the most claw-some of all!” he boasted. 

 

“And with that pun you ruined it,” Ladybug rolled her eyes, but secretly enjoyed his dorkiness. 

 

“Gimme a kiss!” Chat ordered. 

 

“Now why would I do that?” Ladybug questioned. 

 

“Because I am ordering you to!” Chat smirked triumphantly, puffing out his chest. 

 

Chat closed his eyes and leaned in. Ladybug was about to kiss him when a loud voice screeched out, “No PDA!” and a laser shot in between their lips. 

 

Ladybug spun around and Chat pouted. He looked up and the sky and waved his hands wildly. “Why does everyone have to ruin my fun!” he shouted to no one in particular, though a few of the shrunken civilians looked at him with concern, but started to scream again when the Wickeducator shot madly at everyone. 

 

“No time for fun Chat! It’s go time!” Ladybug called out. 

 

Ladybug took advantage of her small size, and ran around with the civilians for camouflage. Chat was distracting the Wickeducator, so Ladybug could get behind her to snatch her safety goggles from her head. 

 

“Just please don’t get zapped!” Ladybug whispered to herself, hopping that somehow it would aid Chat. 

 

Ladybug turned to the crowd and asked them in a shouted whisper so everyone could here, “Do you think that you all could help us out a bit?”    
  
She waited for a murmur of consent before pushing on. “I know that this will take a lot of bravery, but I need to get close to the Wickeducator, to grab her glasses; do you think that you all could help with some camouflage?” 

 

Ladybug crossed her fingers behind her back. Everyone looked quite apprehensive, and then a bold voice from the middle shouted out, “Of course we can help out the heros that save our lives daily!” Heads started to nod to what this man was saying. “You both do so much for us, it’s about time that we gave back a little more!” More heads started to nod with determination, and some of the people even got into a ready stance.  

 

When Ladybug was convinced that they were up for it, she told them the plan quickly before they lost their nerve. 

  
  


Chat couldn’t see where Ladybug had disappeared to. He just hoped that she was out of harm's way, but still was managing to get the goggles. He was slowly getting tired of this one-sided game of Dodge the Laser Beam. 

 

“Come on Ladybug, anytime meow would be su-purr!” he spoke to himself. 

 

As if Ladybug had heard him, a bunch of civilians were walking towards the Wickeducator. He saw a small red blip fly up towards the woman. The blur landed on the Wickeducator’s shoulder, and leaped higher, and the goggles flew off with the red blur. 

 

The Wickeducator screamed in a rage. Ladybug was running and telling the civilians to disperse. Chat realized that he had to do something; there was only so fast Ladybug’s tiny little legs could carry her. 

 

Chat ran towards the Wickeducator. He swung his baton at her. He caught her right under the ribs and cringed when he heard the sound of the impact. The Wickeducator’s air was pushed out of her lungs and she gasped, but Chat didn’t wait for her to catch her breath, knowing that she would do the same. He smashed his elbow into her shoulder, knocking her to the ground. 

 

The woman gasped in a mixture of pain and a lack of oxygen still. 

 

Ladybug was just hopping up and down on the goggles, not doing any damage. She grumbled, “Stupid!” she jumped. “Small!” she stomped harder. “Body!” she yelled as she jumped on the goggles. 

 

Chat would’ve laughed had this not been a dire situation. He lifted up the woman and then smashed her back onto the ground. Chat started to run over to where Ladybug was frantically jumping. 

 

Hawk Moth was yelling at the Wickeducator, “You need to get their Miraculouses! We made a deal! Now get up you spineless oaf!” 

 

The Wickeducator lifted her arm, pushing up off the ground, gravel falling off of her face. Her muscles shook under the strain, and then she collapsed back onto the ground. She closed her eyes in and inevitable defeat. 

 

Chat skidded to a stop next to Ladybug. “It looks like you have done mew-nimum damage to those goggles. Do you need me to lend you a paw?” Chat was on a roll. “It looks like you could paw-sibly need my help.” 

 

Ladybug just rolled her eyes, “Just break it already!” 

 

Chat lifted Ladybug and put her on his shoulder, and couldn’t help but think of the little devil and angel on people’s shoulders. His mind wandered; in a way Ladybug was like the little conscience on his shoulder, always telling him what he should do. As a side thought he realized that he would be telling her what to do from then on this week. 

 

Chat lifted his foot up, and then stomped hard onto the glasses breaking them.  A little akuma flew out, and Ladybug stood up on Chat’s shoulder, and opened her yo-yo to swing it at the akuma. She spun it once before she nailed Chat in the nose. 

  
“Ouch!” he pouted sticking out his lip. He rubbed his tender nose. “That hurt,” he pouted some more. 

 

His face lit up with an idea, “Kiss it better!” 

 

Ladybug jumped off of his shoulder, ready to capture the akuma. “Later. Later,” she said without thought. 

 

Chat smirked smugly. “I will hold you to that.” 

 

Ladybug hummed, not listening at all, but swinging her shining yo-yo. “I free you from evil!” she chanted her line. She caught the akuma in the yo-yo and it closed. “Gotcha!” she smiled in triumph. She opened up the yo-yo, the two wings opening up to reveal the pure butterfly. 

 

The white butterfly flew out, and Ladybug called after it, watching it go, “Bye bye, little butterfly!” 

 

Chat watched her smile and her beautiful blue eyes; he smiled himself at the sight. 

 

Ladybug then looked to the ground and scouted, as if she was searching for something. Chat followed her, and looked over her head. 

 

Chat took a deep breath, “So, what are you looking for.” 

 

Ladybug suddenly stopped and turned around, and Chat ran right into her, knocking her over onto her butt. 

 

Ladybug scrunched up her face and grumbled. “Ouch, my butt hurts now!” 

 

Chat smirked, “Do you want me to fix that for you?” 

 

Ladybug’s eyes widened and her face turned bright red. She turned around and walked away briskly. She called over her shoulder, “I’m looking for a lighter!” 

 

Chat was taken aback, what did she need a lighter for? And why would it be on the ground anyways? 

 

As if sensing his question, Ladybug answered, “It was my Lucky Charm, remember?” 

 

Understanding dawned onto Chat’s face. Ladybug started to run faster, past the Wickeducator lying on the ground. 

 

Chat stopped and kneeled down next to her. “Are you feeling better?” Chat asked. 

 

The teacher groaned, “A little sore, but better now, thanks.” Chat helped her up onto her feet. 

 

Ladybug came back over to the two. “Miraculous Ladybug!” she threw the lighter into the air, and the cleansing light went around and fixed all of the shrunken people. Ladybug sighed, she was back to normal. 

 

The teacher stood up. She flexed her fingers, “I feel much better now actually!” 

 

“Do you need to go to a hospital?” Ladybug asked. 

 

“I don’t feel bad at all, but thanks for asking! I need to go apologize to the principle, so if you will excuse me,” and just like that she walked away. As she walked away, she spotted her safety goggles on the ground, and placed them back onto her head. 

 

“What a nice ending,” Ladybug said as she watched her go. 

 

“I don’t know,” Chat said slyly, “my nose still hurts a bit, kiss it better?” 

 

Ladybug turned her back to him and turned up her chin, “No way.”

 

Chat sighed, “See, I would think you would have learned by now slave. You do what I want.” 

 

Ladybug turned around slowly, grumbling about stupid boys. She leaned up to kiss him on the nose. Chat slid his hand behind Ladybug’s back and dipped her when she lost her balance. He looked into her eyes for her consent. Ladybug glimpsed down at Chat’s pale lips. He took this as consent, and he dipped down, connecting his lips with Ladybug’s pink ones. 

 

Ladybug kissed back, turning her head to the side to get a better angle. Chat breathed in Ladybug’s sugary scent. She really carried the bakery with her. The two kissed, and Chat bit on Ladybug’s lip, making her gasp. He tried to deepen the kiss, but Ladybug stopped him by putting a hand on his chest. 

 

She took gulps of air, catching her breath. She licked her lips, “Not here Chat.” 

 

Chat smiled at her, setting her on her feet. “Okay, fine. You win this time.” 

 

The two superheros connected their fists. They said in unison, smiling at each other brightly, “Mission accomplished!” and they headed their separate ways. For now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support! Cheers to all my fur-st class readers!


	10. Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

It was Sunday morning and church bells were ringing throughout Paris. The sun was up and the early birds were out getting the worm. The light shone through Marinette’s bedroom, highlighting her face. Her mouth was hanging open and Marinette was snoring lightly. 

Chat peeked in through the window, admiring Marinette. He found it endearingly cute the way her jaw was dropped and she was drooling a little as she snored. He smiled to himself, thinking about how lucky he was to have someone like Marinette. 

He thought a little harder about that. Before he had Marinette, he really didn’t do all that much, or have that much of a social life. Sure, he hung out with Nino and was childhood friends with Chloe, but he had never really put an effort into meeting new people. 

That was, until he met Marinette. Marinette seemed to be friends with everybody, and everybody seemed to be friends with her. Of course he knew why, she was smart, talented, shy, endearingly cute the way she stuttered around him, the way her hair reflected the light, how her eyes sparkled when she started talking about something she liked, extremely beautiful when her confidence shined through, and-what was he talking about again? 

Oh yes, his admiration. He loved the way that she could talk to anybody, well, almost anybody. She had trouble talking to him in class a lot, but when she finally got over that she was so much fun to be around. 

Her confidence and strength were astounding, anyone could see that. Marinette just drew people into her, and Chat loved that quality about her. She was a people person, and loved to help out. 

Marinette rolled over onto her stomach, bringing her arms up to snuggle with her giant cat pillow. Chat frowned, she should snuggle him instead. His eyes wandered, as Marinette had brought her arms up, the pink shirt with a large purple heart raising a little, showing Chat a sliver of her lean stomach. 

Chat gulped as his eyes scanned the rest of Marinette’s form, her blanket was wildly shoved down to her ankles, half of it falling off of her bed. Chat’s eyes roamed further, noticing her matching purple shorts, that left quite little to the imagination. 

He tugged at the collar of his suit, his bell ringing a little as he did. When had it gotten so warm? 

Chat took a deep breath, calming his nerves. He knocked on the window. No answer. The young superhero looked over towards Marinette, she hadn’t even moved. 

Chat frowned, he looked towards the balcony and retracted his baton from the wall. He hopped up onto the balcony and knocked on the door hard. Still no answer. 

Chat was getting tired of waiting, the morning was chilly, but the bright sun was boring into his black suit with an intense heat. 

Chat grabbed the handle and flung open the door, skipping the stairs and just hopping down gracefully. 

He swaggered over to Marinette’s bed and hesitated a bit before he sat down on her bed. Chat put his hand on her back slowly, he rubbed Marinette’s back. He knelt down towards her ear “Marinette,” he whispered. “Wake up!” 

Chat tried to shake her awake. Some muffled sounds came from Marinette. Chat flung off what was left of the blankets on her bed and seized her pillow from under her head. 

Marinette grumbled lowly under her breath, clutching the cat pillow harder. As she burrowed closer to the pillow, an intense burning sensation rushed through Chat as he saw this. 

Chat’s hand whizzed by, taking the pillow from under Marinette. Marinette’s body slid a little as the pillow was ripped from under her. 

“Why?” she moaned out. “Who dares interrupt my slumber?” she asked fully aware of who was there. 

Chat snuggled up to Marinette where the pillow had once been. He wrapped his strong arm around Marinette, covering her in his warmth and a dangerous scent that followed him everywhere. 

“It is I, your most noble knight!” Chat answered. 

Marinette smiled as she buried her head into his chest. Chat smirked back. “You know, this isn’t the most romantic way you could have woken me up,” she said as she frowned. 

“Oh?” Chat questioned, “And what would have you purr-ferred? Rose petals thrown across the floor and a warm breakfast with chocolate strawberries at your bedside?” 

Marinette laughed lightly, “Well, it would’ve been pretty romantic…” she left it hanging in the air as the pair both laughed. 

“Maybe another time My Purr-incess,” Chat smirked. 

Marinette pulled down her shirt as her whole stomach was starting to show. “I know that you wanted to wake me up, but did you have to take my kitty pillow?” Marinette complained.

Chat turned his head to look at the upside-down pillow on the ground. Marinette watched his head move and followed his eyes to the ground. Chat narrowed his eyes, Marinette was his. Carefully, Marinette watched his expression. She raised her eyebrows at his glare. 

“Are you? Jealous?” 

Marinette laughed at the absurdity of it when Chat looked back at her and pouted, confirming it. 

“That’s hilarious! You are jealous of a stuffed animal!” Marinette couldn’t hold back her laughter, and guffawed at Chat’s ridiculousness. 

Chat turned and pouted, facing away from Marinette. Marinette smiled at him, and laughed to herself. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

Chat grumbled. She leaned over further, “You don’t have anything to be jealous of,” she whispered in his ear. She kissed him on the cheek, and started backing away, her hands sliding off of his shoulders. 

Chat turned around and grabbed her hand, pulling her into his lap. “Oh no, you can’t get away from me that easily.” 

She giggled at his antics and blushed a bit. 

Suddenly Chat’s transformation released, a green and black light flashed through the room. “Bleck! I can’t stand this anymore! I can’t be in the middle of this lovey dovey crap anymore! Where’s Tikki?” Plagg floated around the room. 

Plagg wandered over to Marinette’s desk, “Tikki! Tikki!” he called. 

A little pink blob flew off a tiny pillow somewhere, and a tired Tikki flew into the air. Tikki yawned, closing one eye slightly. “Good morning Plagg!” she called out. 

“Hey Tikki, would you like to leave these two love birds, and maybe go out to grab some Camembert?” Plagg asked. 

Tikki laughed a little, “Yeah, I could go for a cookie.” 

Then the two kwamis headed to Marinette’s bakery to go search for some food. 

Adrien stared off at the two, mouth agape. He turned to Marinette who had her head cocked to the side, left peering at the door. 

Adrien put his finger under Marinette’s chin, and rotated her face so that she was looking at him. “Man, Plagg is such a mood killer sometimes,” he murmured out, inches away from her face. 

“Well,” Marinette said as she edged all the more closer, “I think that you make up for any lost atmosphere.” As she said this, her lips brushed across his with every word she said. 

Adrien hummed, the vibration bolting through Marinette like fire. “Not so bad yourself,” he mumbled. 

Adrien deepened the kiss, holding Marinette tightly to him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her. He loved the feeling of having Marinette, his Marinette, in his arms. 

Adrien broke the kiss, and landed another on her cheek. “You know, you are still my slave for another five days.” 

Marinette groaned, she had forgotten about it, again. 

“So how about it? How does coffee or a hot chocolate sound?” Adrien offered. 

Marinette smiled, “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with the story! Until next time my fur-st class readers!


	11. (Singing in the) Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically awkward little beans.

Adrien looked at Marinette and her brilliant smile. He was so happy she accepted. A random thought popped in his head from earlier, “Hey, by the way, you drool when you sleep.”

Marinette gaped at him, surprised at his bluntness. She grumbled under her breath, “I do not.” 

Changing the subject before Adrien could argue, she said, “Umm, I need to get dressed and get ready.” 

“I figured,” Adrien smirked. 

Marinette sat there waiting.

Marinette gave him a dry look, to which Adrien answered with shrugging his strong shoulders, and not moving at all. 

“Well?” she asked, crossing her arms and waiting for some sort of movement from Adrien, who was acting more and more like Chat by the second. She sighed, at least he was accepting both sides of himself. 

“Well what?” Adrien said, playing along. 

“Are you going to leave or something?” Marinette’s face was growing increasingly red as the pair’s conversation went on. 

Adrien put a finger to his chin, as if contemplating it. “Nah, I don’t think so.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes, more and more Chat-esque every day. “Fine!” she said in frustration. 

Her face was bright at the thought if she had to change in front of Adrien. She knew that there was no way she was ever going to do that. She threw her hands up into the air and spun around. 

The young girl went over to her drawers, bending over, giving Adrien quite the view in her short shorts, and grabbed some clothes, shoving them violently into her arms. She slammed the drawers with her foot, then proceeded to stomp into the bathroom. 

As she closed the door and leaned on the back side of the door with a sigh, she heard a small groan coming from her room and a frenzy of bangs, suspiciously sounding like a head smashing into a wall. A wall in which Marinette couldn’t remember whether or not she had taken the pictures of Adrien off yet. 

Then a quiet statement ensued, obviously not meant for her ears. Marinette put her ear to the door and heard, “Way to go Adrien! Now she hates you!” 

She could hear the raw contempt in his voice, genuinely frustrated with himself. As if he could ruin their relationship in a couple minutes.

Mariette sighed, Adrien was being too hard on himself. They were just goofing around with each other, no matter how much it embarrassed Marinette. 

Marinette showered really fast, humming a little tune. After throwing her pajamas down the laundry shoot, she quickly dried off and threw the towel down as well. As she got dressed she realized she realized that she had a slight problem. She may have left her pants in her room in her frustration stomp.

Marinette bit her nails nervously, then she decided to just call out, “Adrien! Close your eyes!” and she scampered out. 

As luck would have it with Adrien, he turned to hear what Marinette had said more clearly right as she rushed out of the bathroom, lacking a certain pair of pink pants. 

Adrien blushed a bright red hue as his eyes roamed down her lean physique, looking at her long, long legs, and her cute ass. Her pale, smooth legs seemed to tell him to reach out and touch them. 

“A-Adrien!” Marinette called, her face matching his. She pulled down her shirt, trying to hide a little better to no avail. 

Adrien’s eyes followed where her hands had tugged her shirt down, and caught a glimpse of her pink and purple lacy, leopard print panties that covered less than they should, and blushed impossible darker. 

Sure, he had admired her fine ass when she was in her tight Ladybug costume, but this was entirely different. He could see the enticing lace along the sides, making him overly hot. Did she always wear panties like that? Did her bra match too? He didn’t really peg her as the type. 

Adrien shivered and tried to get his mind out of the gutter. 

He spun around, but the damage was already done. That image would haunt him for days, no, weeks to come. He covered his face to try to quell the flame that was slowly eating away at his features. 

Marinette grabbed her pants, and tried to throw them on, jumping to pull them up. In her rush, she lost her balance and fell over, quite ungracefully. 

Adrien started to turn around on instinct, and Marinette yelled out, “No! Don’t turn around!” 

Marinette briefly thought that she had never been more embarrassed in her whole life. She face-palmed at the ridiculousness of it all. 

She called out to Adrien when she was fully clothed, “You’re good now.” Marinette went over to grab her purse. 

Adrien turned around, face still red, but a little cooler. “Are you ready now?” he risked a joke, “Didn’t forget your socks?” 

Marinette looked down at her socked feet, her face flaring with heat a little at the underlying meaning behind his joke. 

“Nope! Got ‘em!” she played it off, pointing at her feet. 

“Not leopard print I see,” Adrien teased a little more. 

Marinette’s eyes widened, and she played it off with a brilliant smile, effectively distracting him. 

Adrien took a step closer to her. Marinette inhaled sharply as he took her face in his hands and fingered her wet hair. 

Adrien cocked his head to the side a little, “You should wear your hair down more often. It’s really beautiful.” 

Marinette blushed again. “Umm, well I-I didn’t really have time to dry it and put it up,” she stated, avoiding his eyes, looking at her cat pillow that still was overturned on the floor. 

Adrien lifted her face gently to look at him. He was smirking. “You know, you aren’t very good at taking compliments,” he said factually. 

Marinette spluttered, and started to reach towards two hair binders, in spite of his comment. As she reached out, Adrien took that time to snatch her hand and head down the trapdoor, with Marinette’s free arm flailing wildly behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around my fur-st class readers!


	12. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

The pair thundered down the stairs. All of a sudden Marinette’s foot stumbled on a step and she started to fly forward. Adrien’s hand snagged quickly to Marinette’s waist. He pulled her in towards him, keeping his hand in place. His warm breath blew on Marinette’s face, catching on her hair, making it cascade down her shoulders.  “That was almost a cat-astrophe,” Adrien joked. 

  
Marinette’s fingers were clenched tightly, pulling at Adrien’s shirt. Her heart was still beating swiftly, still reacting to her alarm; it didn’t help that she was in such close-quarters. Adrien’s chest huffed against Marinette in his laughter. 

 

Marinette slowly released her claw-like grip on him. Where she had clutched at him were profound wrinkles in his normally pristine shirt. “Looks like you just can’t let me go,” Adrien snickered some more as he eyed the wrinkles that marred his shirt. 

 

Marinette frowned and tried to rub away the wrinkles with her expert fingers. Adrien raised his eyebrows at her, as she was essentially feeling his biceps and pecs up. “Now petting too?” Marinette blushed at the thought of it and Adrien could only laugh harder. 

 

“I-I was not petting you!” she denied furiously. “I was trying to fix the wrinkles in your shirt!” Marinette was gesturing wildly with her arms, flailing about. 

 

Adrien winked at her, “Sure, you were,” he drawled. 

 

The pair continued on their descent down the stairs, Adrien’s arm still hanging onto Marinette’s waist, Marinette’s blush evident. As the two turned past the banister into the bakery, they froze. 

 

Sabine looked at the pair, not smiling, but her eyes crinkled at the corners, as if she was hiding her smile. Tom had his arms crossed in disapproval, and Sabine took a side glance at him, and covered her smiling mouth with her hand. 

 

“So,” Tom drawled, “What were you two doing up there exactly, and when did you get here Adrien?” 

 

Tom’s big figure, usually bright and cheery, now serious and stern, intimidated Adrien. At least a little. His eyes squinted, scanning Adrien’s face as he visibly gulped. Adrien pulled Marinette a little closer, hand tightening around her waist. 

 

Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but Adrien cut her off with a tight little squeeze; there was no way that he was going to make her talk for him, explaining everything to her parents. Adrien realized that he couldn’t tell the truth and looked Marinette in the eyes, asking for her consent. She nodded at him, and Adrien started to explain. 

 

“Last night Marinette invited me over to play Ultimate Mecha Strike III and we fell asleep playing when it got late.” Adrien looked Sabine and Tom in the eyes, trying to show them that he was telling the truth, even though he was sweating uncomfortably under his shirt. 

 

“That is all that happened, we woke up this morning, and now we’re here,” Adrien explained further. He didn’t want to provide too many details to make it fake, but couldn’t help but reveal a little more. “I eventually rolled off my chair and landed on the floor, quite uncomfortably sleeping on the floor,” he looked at Marinette ruefully, “while Marinette woke up, covered me in my spot on the floor with a blanket, and slept soundly on the bed.” 

 

Tom and Sabine looked at each other, mulling over the story. Tom was biting at the inside of his cheek, as if chewing the story out. 

 

Sabine and Tom both nodded slowly, believing the likelihood of the story after thinking it over more. 

 

“Alright,” Tom said slowly, grudgingly. “Then what was all that racket up there just now?” 

 

A lone customer came in, looking around Boulangerie Patisserie curiously. 

 

Sabine smiled and went over to the counter, greeting the newcomer. As the two spoke in an exuberant chatter, Tom took this time to look skeptically at Adrien. Tom liked Adrien, but ever since he had started dating his daughter, he couldn’t be too careful. Tom also wasn’t as hard on Adrien as it seemed he was; Tom was just good naturedly ribbing him. He knew that Adrien was a good kid that wouldn’t do anything to hurt his little girl. 

 

As Tom was staring at Adrien, thinking his little inner monologue, Adrien couldn’t help but sweat in nervousness. He felt uncomfortably warm, like it was summer, and he had a blanket wrapped around him. 

 

Tom’s eyes shifted down to where Adrien was holding Marinette and he smiled. Sabine and Tom had talked about Adrien together after the first time that Adrien had come over to play Ultimate Mecha Strike III. They both knew that he was the one for their little girl. In a way, she had already found her “zing” as some people called it. The two of them had gazed off at the two as they had climbed the stairs, with Marinette’s blushing face at their look of intrigue. 

 

Tom and Sabine had clung to each other, gushing about how their baby girl was already in love. Even if Marinette hadn’t known it at the time, it was blatantly obvious to those around Marinette and Adrien, that Adrien had held a flame for Marinette, his shyness around her giving himself away. 

 

Adrien smiled back anxiously, not quite sure how Tom felt about him. Adrien really loved the way that Marinette’s family was so close. He longed for the love and happiness that he had never known from his father, at least since the disappearance of his mother. 

 

Once the customer was helped, Sabine came back over and Tom automatically slid his hand around her waist, pulling her close, almost a mirror image of Marinette and Adrien. 

 

“Well?” Sabine asked, “What was all that racket?” 

 

Both parents raised their eyebrows, awaiting the explanation. 

 

Marinette started, but Adrien cut her off, his own story forming in his mind. “Well, as I was on the floor, quite uncomfortably,” he glanced sideways at Marinette. “And Marinette dumped a cold, freezing cold glass of water on my face.” 

 

Tom and Sabine started laughing and then slowly broke off, waiting to hear more story. 

 

As if Adrien knew that he had them hooked, he began again. “And when I’m spluttering and gasping for air, she goes in and started to tickle me! Unrelenting!” he continued rapidly.

 

Tom, Sabine, and Marinette were all laughing at Adrien’s supposed misfortune. Sabine wiped under her eye, as she had been laughing hard enough for her eyes to water. 

 

Tom chuckled a little more, hand on his stomach. “Alright kiddos, you’re excused. Quite an interesting way to start off the day, huh Adrien?” after he said this, he could picture it in his mind, and laughed some more. 

 

“We’re going off to a coffee shop around the corner; we will be back later!” Marinette waved as her and Adrien walked to the door. 

 

“Love you sweetie!” Sabine called. 

 

“Love you too! Bye Dad!” Marinette answered, slightly shoving Adrien out the door to avoid further embarrassment. 

 

“We will play Ultimate Mecha Strike III later!” Tom called. “Where I will beat you all with my awesomeness!” he bragged, pointing a finger into the air, laughing as the pair left the shop. 

 

The door closed, the bell chiming, and then it chimed again. Marinette had opened the door, peeking her head through, “You will never beat me! Mwhahahaha!” she giggled, and then closed the door again. 

 

Tom sighed, “Our baby girl is growing up.” 

 

Sabine sighed too, and laid her head down on Tom’s shoulder, “Yeah, she really is.”

 

* * *

 

  
  


As the pair walked down the street, Marinette noticed that Adrien kept rubbing his hands down his pants, almost in a nervous tick sort of way. 

 

She looked straight ahead and then looked back down at his hand, holding her breath. Marinette tentatively reached out her hand and touched her middle finger to his palm, as if asking for permission. 

 

Not wasting anymore time, Adrien grabbed onto her hand, interlocking fingers. He let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. He had kept thinking about how easy it would be to reach out and grab her hands. Had he been Chat, he would’ve already been all over her, but as Adrien, he really didn’t know what their boundaries were. 

 

Instantly as she took his hand, the tension and awkwardness that was between them was gone, as if it wasn’t ever there to begin with. 

 

“You can come up with quite the stories!” Marinette teased him.

 

Adrien raised his eyebrows at her, “Well, that does come as an advantage to being Chat. Making up stories to where I have been off to. Among other things,” he smirked and winked at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I do get to see you in your tight, red outfit.”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Yup, same old kitty cat, making jokes, even this early in the morning.” 

 

The two laughed and sooner than they knew it, they had arrived at the coffee shop. Adrien quickened his pace and politely grabbed the door handle. “My princess,” he smiled and did a little cheesy bow. 

 

Marinette giggled at his tactics, blushing a bit. He had always been chivalrous, Marinette thought, noticing his ever proper manner. Even with his friends, Marinette had never noticed Adrien being a dork about it before; it was endearing. 

 

The little bell chimed on the top of door frame, and Marinette walked in, Adrien close behind, his hand on her back, holding her close. 

 

The two were guided over to a booth in the front corner of the cafe, near the window showing the name of the shop. 

 

Marinette sat down, and Adrien followed suit. 

 

After a couple of silent minutes of viewing the menu, a waitress came over. She smiled at the cute couple, “What would you two love birds like to have?” 

 

Marinette blushed at her statement, and Adrien caught on to why she was red right away. “I will have a smoothie and a blueberry muffin please.” He gestured to Marinette, now that she had cooled down. “I-I will have a hot chocolate, and, let’s see,” she paused, “And a coffee cake!” she decided firmly, emphasising it with a sharp little nod. 

 

The waitress scribbled away on her paper and smiled at them, “Gotcha! I’ll be back with your order soon.” And with that she went off to help another table. 

 

Adrien rested his head on his hand and stared. Marinette started to blush under his intense gaze. “Are you sure that  _ you  _ aren’t the model?” Adrien questioned. 

 

Marinette’s eyes widened and seemed to blush even more. Marinette stumbled around her words, trying, and failing, to form complete sentences. Marinette flailed her arms around wildly, not noticing Adrien’s hand slip from under his chin where he was originally resting his head on. He grabbed her hand, calming her down, but at the same time, making her even more flustered. 

 

“I-I” Marinette continued to stumble around and the waitress cut her off with her arrival. 

 

“Alright, a blueberry muffin for the lady,” she paused while she slid the plate along the table. “And a coffee cake for the gentleman.” 

 

She turned around and called over her shoulder, “You’re drinks will be here in a minute, they’re still being made right now.” And with that she walked off to work some more. 

 

The pair laughed a little, and slid the other’s food across the table. Marinette looked at the sugary coating on top of the coffee cake and took a bite. She moaned, it was delicious. Sugar had come off on her lips when she took a bite. Adrien leaned over and kissed her lips, licking the sugar off. 

 

He hummed, “Delicious.” Marinette was blushing. “The cake was good too,” Adrien said as he smirked at her, Marinette continuing her competition with the color of a tomato. 

 

Once Marinette had gotten over the admittedly adorable endeavor, the two dined comfortably. 

 

As they had taken a couple of bites, the waitress brought their drinks over, smiling and gushing at the cuteness of their relationship. She had seen the cute little kiss, and said as much, affecting Marinette, making her turn a dark red hue. 

 

The waitress stared at the two and sighed. Marinette and Adrien both looked at each other and then her and smiled. The waitress caught on, realizing that she was still standing there. “Oh! I will, uh, leave you two to it then! Enjoy your meal!” 

 

Marinette blew on her hot chocolate, spooning out the marshmallows and eating them first. Adrien gawked at her. “You eat the marshmallows first?” he asked incredulously. “You are supposed to let them melt into the drink to make it sweeter!” 

 

Marinette ignored his statement in favor of taking another mouthful of marshmallow. When she was finished, she eyed Adrien in all seriousness and said, “Not a chance!” She continued on. “Marshmallows are way better when you eat them all gooey and warm,” she stuck one in his face on impulse. 

 

Grudgingly, Adrien ate the marshmallow, even licking the spoon. Marinette pulled the spoon away from his face. He grumbled, “You don’t have to feed me you know, I am fully capable.” 

 

Marinette smirked, though still red in the face. “Sure,” she said, ignoring his statement completely, “but how was it?” 

 

Adrien frowned, she really was right, it was deliciously gooey. He mumbled out something incoherent. 

 

“What was that?” Marinette asked, smirking and putting a hand to her ear, playing this out. 

 

Adrien looked past Marinette’s shoulder, not willing to look her in the eyes. “I said that it was fine.” 

 

“Uh huh? Just… fine? Not delicious how the sweetness melted over your tongue?” she teased him some more. 

 

“Okay fine! It was delicious! Amazing even!” Adrien crossed his arms and huffed. 

 

Marinette smirked, not letting it drop that easily. “I guess you could say it was purr-fectly mew-aculous!” 

 

Adrien didn’t like being wrong, but couldn’t help but smile at his Princess’s puns.   
  


“Finally getting into puns now, are we? Pretty a-mew-sing aren’t they?” 

 

Marinette gestured with her fingers to indicate a ‘little bit’, and answered, “I always liked your puns, even if I didn’t act like it.” 

 

Adrien’s mouth dropped open in surprise, “What?! You actually liked them? But you left me hanging every time! You barely ever laughed at them!” 

 

Marinette giggled at his astonishment, smiling brightly. “I never laughed because I knew if I started to, you wouldn’t ever stop telling them, and then I would never stop laughing!” 

 

She laughed some more at the absurdity of it all, “I knew we would have trouble fighting akumas when I was too busy laughing at my partner and his cute jokes!” she explained further. 

 

Adrien’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, “You-” he cut himself off shaking his head and started again. “You thought my jokes were cute?” 

 

Marinette looked down at her hands where she was picking at her nails. “Well, the  _ jokes _ were cute, but so was the person telling them,” she revealed with her face yet again bright red. 

 

Adrien was astonished, he didn’t think that his Lady had even noticed him, she always just seemed so focused on their job instead of goofing around. 

 

Marinette blushed redder as the silence dragged on without Adrien replying. 

 

She awkwardly drank some more hot chocolate and Adrien ran a hand through his hair, trying to comprehend that the entire time the two were together, in every form, Marinette had found him cute and quirky. The same way that he did with his Princess and his Lady. 

 

“Wow,” he said lamely. 

 

“Wow,” Marinette mirrored him. 

 

“Somehow I knew you couldn’t resist my puns of steel!” Adrien puffed out his chest with pride. 

 

Marinette giggled at his joke thinking about how much she had fallen for Adrien, and all of him. All his little quirks and insecurities. 

 

The two finished off their meals and got ready to leave. Marinette grabbed her purse and slid out of the booth. Adrien met her at the end of the seat with his hand held out to help her up. Marinette colored a little, not used to such attention. 

 

Much to Marinette’s dismay, Adrien payed the bill, and gave Marinette a wink saying, “It is the first date you know.” Marinette blushed some more, feeling like she had been blushing from the moment she woke up. She thought about it some more, she had been blushing all morning! From the second she woke up in her scantily short shorts, to right that very second when Adrien was paying the bill. 

 

When they turned the corner to a more secluded street, Adrien turned and stopped, taking Marinette’s face into his hands, holding her close. 

 

Adrien looked her square in the face and Marinette took a deep breath, not knowing what to expect. Adrien grabbed onto her hand, holding it close to his chest, making Marinette turn red,  _ yet again _ , she had thought as a side note. Marinette couldn’t help but think of how cute the gesture was. 

 

“Marinette, I think that I’m in love with you,” Adrien held his breath, awaiting her reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying tuned! Until next time my fur-st class readers!  
> (P.S. Anyone noticed anything about the titles yet?)

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped that you liked it, and that you leave your kudos, comments, and other various things! They help me get better, and let me know what you guys want to see more of, or less of! Thanks for reading!


End file.
